


Lucky

by yehett



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, EXO L, EXO M - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend a night together that takes an intimate turn??</p><p>omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

     "Chanyeol! Are you ready to have some fun?!" Baekhyun yelled as he barged into Chanyeol's room. He plopped stomach first onto the bed and mumbled through the muffling sheets.

     "Speak clearly, dork! What are we even going to do tonight?" Chanyeol said smiling widely picking up Baekhyun's head.

     "We should visit my mom's house, I haven't visited her in ages." Baekhyun rolled over onto his back and started playing with Chanyeol's soft hair. Chanyeol leaned back and laid next to Baekhyun on the ruffled sheets.

     "That sounds good, should we go for dinner and then come back home or?" Chanyeol muttered in his deep voice. Baekhyun jumped up and stood in a heroic stance looking upward.

     "We should go and surprise her! We can make HER a dinner." He said while hair flew in his face. Chanyeol stood up, brushed the hair away, gave a smile and nodded. All was a go.

\--

     They pulled into the driveway as the night started to show. Baekhyun ran to the door and knocked several times. No answer. Baekhyun yelled for his mom and still no answer. "We should've called before hand-" Chanyeol complained, shushed by Baekhyun's finger against his lips.

     "Don't worry we can still go in, we might as well make something out of being here." Baekhyun said while unlocking the door and entering with ease. They walked in and plopped on the couch, not knowing what to do. Chanyeol leaned against the edge of the couch and started using his phone. After a while of Chanyeol using his phone and Baekhyun sitting there not being able to sit still, Baekhyun grows impatient. Baek leans against Yeol and watches as he scrolls through Instagram. He reached for Chanyeol's cheek and turned it towards him, keeping his hand there for good measure. He gives Chanyeol a gentle peck on the lips. Chanyeols eyes opened wide and he kissed Baekhyun back, harder than the last one. They started to lean into their kisses more and more, as Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol's lap, one knee on each side. Baek began rushing his fingers through Chanyeols hair while starting to grind on him softly with each kiss. This turned Chanyeol on, and Baekhyun could feel that he was starting to get hard. They both every so often gasp for air as they make out, fighting tongues intimately.

     Baekhyun pulled away and got on then floor, unzipping Chanyeol's pants. Chanyeol stood up quickly to remove them and Baekhun began blowing Chanyeol slowly and softly, increasing as the mood grew stronger. Chanyeol let out low moans and grunts, letting Baek know that he's doing a good job. Chanyeol tightens up and let's out a loud groan, grabbing Baekhyun's head and bobbing it harder and harder. Soon enough chanyeol pulls away and pants vigorously. Baekhyun isn't done, he's full of energy and wants to satisfy Chanyeol. Baekhyun crawls back onto the couch and starts to lift Chanyeol's shirt, being stopped by his hand. "Can we go for a quick walk? I need fresh air." Chanyeol said panting and smirking. Baekhyun nodded and smiled widely, grabbing Chanyeol's hand and helping him up. They walked into the back yard looking up at the moon and stars. "The way the moon reflects onto the pool is gorgeous." Chanyeol muttered deeply still gaining his breath. Baekhyun looked at the reflection of he moon and leaned on Chanyeols right shoulder, holding around him. Baekhyun came close to Chanyeol's ear and gave a faint whispers,

     "We should go for a swim, shouldn't we?" Giving Chanyeol gentle neck kisses and feeling his body, Chanyeol's eyes opened wide once again. Baekhyun reached down and grabbed Chanyeol's crotch, feeling it throb and grow harder. Baekhyun released Chanyeol, dropped his pants and took off his shirt, then jumped into the pool in his boxers. Chanyeol struggles to quickly remove his skinny jeans, but he managed to kick them off and throw off his shirt, he then jumped into the pool as well, splashing Baekhyun. Baekhyun stayed against the pool wall and wondered where Chanyeol would pop up. He emerged slowly feeling Baek's thighs underwater, working his hands up Baekhyun's body. He stays squatting underwater so he can give Baekhyun a series of kisses to put him in the mood for what Chanyeol was about to give. Chanyeol slipped his tongue into baeks mouth and searched for another tongue. Once Baeks tongue met his Baek grew harder and wanting more. Chanyeol reached into Baekhyun's boxers and began touching him all over, making him yell loudly, "Oooowah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun panted as chanyeol jerked him quickly and passionaly. He suddenly stopped. Baekhyun panted and asked, "why did you stop?" Chanyeol muttered,

     "I'm not done yet." Chanyeol lifted baekhyun onto the side of the pool, laying him down on his back. Chanyeol got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled to sopping wet baekhyun. He lurked closer and closer, eventually getting close enough to pull off Baekhyun's boxers. Chanyeol slowly began grinding on naked Baekhyun, their wet bodies made a swishing sound when they pressed against each other. Chanyeol grinded harder and faster making Baekhyun extremely aroused. Chanyeol removed his underwear and he ground less and less. Baekhyun moaned and he opened his legs for Chanyeol as far as he could. Chanyeol slipped himself into baekhyun and let out a moan. Baekhyun screamed loudly and panted repeatedly every so often letting out a wail.

     "ChANYEOL" Baekhyun panted and screamed as chanyeol thrusted slowly. Suddenly, voice from the distance yelled,

     "Baekhyun?! Is that you? Are you alright?!" Baekhyun and Chanyeol suddenly froze. They stared at eachother then quickly looked in the direction of the voice. Chanyeol grabbed his underwear and Baekhyun's hand, and hurriedly ran into the pool. They got in quickly and quietly and didn't move a muscle. Baekhyun's mom walked into the backyard to examine the 'mysterious' noise. She looked around a few times but saw no sign of her son nor anyone else, so she walked inside. They let out a big huff after holding their breath and laughed at the same time, smiling and wiping sweat from their foreheads. Tonight was not a night to forget.


End file.
